


the hoodie thing

by dangerdays



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Sharing Clothes, ok this is gay bye!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerdays/pseuds/dangerdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gerard's obssession with franks hoodies starts with his favorite red one</p>
            </blockquote>





	the hoodie thing

**Author's Note:**

> based off of these images. im a gay shitlord i love piss in my mouth http://38.media.tumblr.com/b7aa43cbe5418395b25b1acc52002d1f/tumblr_mqg1se4hb21r5rg8to4_500.jpg http://38.media.tumblr.com/fceb924abd074cdf7dddfb951d302c0f/tumblr_mqg1se4hb21r5rg8to10_500.jpg

gerard's obssession with franks hoodies starts with his favorite red one, the soft one, with the tiny holes in the pockets from washing it. its too long on frank, so its just right on him, and the first time he wears it hes buzzed and just needing something to sleep in because he cant just sleep shirtless in the van. its on the floor and he pulls it on and no wonder frank lives in this thing, its soft and worn in all the right places. he curls up in the backseat with mikey, who mumbles out something about that being frank's, but gerard can't hear him. he's too busy sleeping in frank's hoodie.

gerard wakes up the next morning and when he goes to get shitty gas station coffee he pulls up the hood and pulls down the sleeves half over his fingers the way he likes to and frank calls him out on it and gerard just sips his coffee and smiles.

its a war after that. gerard sleeps in it whenever he can because he loves it and he loves the fact that it smells like frank, cigarettes and beer and sweat and pot too and it should be fucking rank but gerard loves it. but its frank's and so frank wears it most of the time. gerard manages to sneak it a few times, no one thinks anything of it, its just frankandgerard at it again.

frank confronts him after they have another frankandgerard moment where its nothing but them and they always ALWAYS end up kissing and gerard wishes that he could blame it on booze but its not. its that frank doesn't care gerard is frumpy and hasn't had a proper shower in what feels like weeks but he still presses gerard against the back wall of a pit stop and licks his way into his mouth and mumbles against a red hickey on gerards neck, why do you keep wearing my hoodie and gerard smiles a little and answers truthfully

cause it smells like you, he answers, its yours and franks just kisses his neck in response and calls gerard an idiot, my idiot though, he says grabbing gerards hand and dragging him back toward the van, gerard, you klepto, you have to keep your grubby hands off my hoodie though and gerard says yes

he wears it still, with permission from frank, begging him and sometimes it grounds gerard in reality that yes, all this is really happening to him, and sometimes he gets homesick and wishes for his basement but he presses the cuffs to his nose and breathes deep and thinks about how hes making a difference, franks hoodie is his new comfort blanket for the moments when the anxiety rears its ugly head.

he doesnt tell frank that though.

something he also doesn't tell frank is that one night, they're holed up in a shitty motel, and frank is passed out on the queen bed next to gerard, sleeping as soon as his head hit the pillow. gerard, he cant believe hes doing this, but he rifles through all franks stuff until he finds it folded at the bottom. trying to hide it from gerard but now its his, and gerard is such a fucking nasty person, but he slips it on, and goes and locks himself in the closet. he presses the sleeves to his nose and breathes in deep. hes fucking disgusting, because hes been thinking about this since he first wore it and came to the conclusion it smells the way frank would taste, the way frank does taste when gerard's tongue presses flat against his skin, when he kisses frank back hard, it tasted like what he needs, he needs more of it, just not just kisses and hands that don't finish their business but he needs it real this time.

he is a fucking pervert, but hes buzzed and cant find it in him to care once he starts jerking off, head buried in his arm to muffle his tiny whimpers as he thinks about how franks hip tattoos would taste under his tongue, how franks hand would feel right now instead of his own. he shivers into his own hand as a warning before he comes into his own hand, shaking hard and making sure none of it ends up where frank will find it.

after hes done wallowing in self hatred he takes all of their clothes, mixed together and jumbled up and throws them in an old washing machine. he sits on top of it while it whirs and tries not to think about the fact he just came in an article of clothing he technically did not own. instead he thinks about x-men, until his laundry is done and he throws all of it down on the floor and uses his leftover nervous energy to fold it all into neat stacks. 

he cant resist, he slips into the hoodie and crawls into bed next to frank.

when he wakes up in the morning, frank calls him a creep for going through his shit, and gerard says he did laundry and it got cold. frank is all knowing and all seeing though and he laughs and says red is a good color on you. it makes you look more dead, and then backs him into the bathroom with a kiss and they stay in there till the guys are honking the van, and bob is screaming that they need to fucking leave.

months pass, franks red hoodie fades to the stuff of memories, of laughing at gerard sleeping in it with his head in franks lap and frank reprimanding gerards klepto tendencies, hes still stealing franks shit to wear just because he can. its franks and its there and its franks and frank likes him enough to let him keep it for a little. 

frank takes gerard's stuff because he does the same to frank, and soon its hard to tell who originally owned the things in the first place. frank and gerard just share a communal closet minus jeans.

bob even says he wonders if frank and gerard don't share underwear and frank just snickers and gerard says its hard to share underwear when you don't wear any and everyone pushes him and laughs and they forget about sharing clothes for a minute.

frank buys another hoodie that he falls in love with (its got a ribcage on it! he says stretching it so gerard can admire the design) and gerard cant wait to get his hands on it. frank doesnt let him wear it in public like he did when they were just in the van, now they have a bus, a big one at that, and gerard can slink around in franks hoodie, record in franks hoodie, drink in franks hoodie, sleep in franks hoodie. he lives in it, but one theyre off the bus, its franks again. of course, he lets frank wear it, but on those nights where he just needs something comforting, its really nice to have it. frank asks gerard why they just dont climb into gerards bunk and gerard can sniff him or whatever makes him feel better but gerard drops the truth like its hot.

it's not your smell. it's like you. he says, his hands doing his little flaily thing. like, its kind of like you giving me it. like here gerard, take this and its like you giving me a little bit of you, you know? he says, giving frank that look where his eyes go wide and you can tell he means every single word he says. 

you’re gay, frank says, and throws the hoodie at him. you’re so fucking gay gerard. but he's smiling, smiling so wide and gerard smiles back and jumps into frank's lap and kisses him, mumbling something into frank’s mouth because he can’t ever, ever shut up.

frank thinks it sounds a little bit like i love you


End file.
